


All is well (Its only blood)

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Алек смешливый и склонен к флирту, когда страдает от ножевого ранения и потери крови.





	All is well (Its only blood)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All is well (Its only blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979152) by [wolfypuppypiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles). 



Магнус нервно вышагивал перед дверью, ожидая возвращения Алека. Он получил от своего нефилима сообщение, в котором говорилось, что тот скоро будет дома. Ну, или почти это.  
  
"Уеж иуд дмои"  
  
Обычно Алек писал без ошибок, так что у Магнуса и без звонка Джейса было достаточно поводов для беспокойства.  
  
\- Эй, я веду Алека домой. У него легкое ножевое ранение, так что…  
  
Магнус заорал в трубку, тревога и гнев заставили его повысить голос:  
  
\- Ты сказал НОЖЕВОЕ!? Почему ты его двигаешь? Я сейчас наведу к вам портал. В ране есть яд? Он в порядке?  
  
Магнус слышал в телефоне кряхтение обоих парней, вероятно, из-за усилий, которые прилагал блондин, чтобы нести своего парабатая.  
  
\- Я сказал легкое. Он в порядке. И не хочет, чтобы ты беспокоился. Как только приведу его домой, ты его подлатаешь.  
  
Магнус услышал бормотание Алека и страдальческий голос Джейса в ответ.  
  
\- Хочу поговорить с Магсом.  
  
\- Лучше сосредоточься на том, чтобы идти прямо. Я не могу удерживать весь твой вес. О, Ангел, ты запачкал кровью мою любимую куртку.  
  
\- Он мой парень, Джейс. Я хочу поговорить с ниммм. Дай мне.  
  
Магнусу всегда было не по себе видеть Алека в крови, но его уже давно это не шокировало. Алек говорил очень невнятно, судя по звукам, он пытался отобрать у Джейса телефон.  
  
\- Ладно, только не урони его. АЛЕК! Что я только что сказал?!  
  
Маг вздохнул, чуть посмеиваясь, когда услышал, как телефон упал на землю и Алек начал хихикать. Затем последовало шуршание и скрежет, когда трубку неуклюже поднимали, и, наконец, раздался голос его любимого сумеречного охотника.  
  
\- Привет, Мэгги!  
  
\- Александр, зачем ты позволил себя ранить? Я же сказал тебе быть осторожным.  
  
\- Я был! Но парень прятал в кармане нож, а я об этом не знал. Голова кружится…  
  
Он затих, его внимание ускользало, и Магнус спросил:  
  
\- Александр, дорогой, как далеко вы находитесь?  
  
Последовала пауза, а затем бормотание Джейса.  
  
\- Здесь! Открой дверь, пожалуйста, Джейс говорит, я очень тяжелый.  
  
Магнус метнулся к двери, рванув ее настежь и отбросив в сторону телефон.  
  
На пороге стоял помятый Джейс и держал шатающегося, покрытого кровью Алека.  
  
Лайтвуд помахал ему рукой с зажатым в ней телефоном, другая рука была закинута Джейсу на плечи.  
  
\- Привет, Магнус!  
  
Буркнув что-то, Джейс втащил Алека внутрь. Магнус засуетился вокруг, пытаясь помочь. Они положили его на диван. Пока Магнус осматривал рану, Джейс обновил ему несколько рун.  
  
Увидев порез, Магнус вздохнул с облегчением. Все оказалось не так уж плохо. Ни яда, ни инфекции в ране не было. Удар пришелся в бедро и не задел ничего жизненно важного. Поверх была наспех наложена повязка из оторванного от рубашки Джейса лоскута, но она уже насквозь пропиталась кровью.  
  
Осторожно размотав ее, Магнус стянул с себя собственную рубашку и, быстро свернув ее, прижал к ране.  
  
\- Ты поправишься. Я вылечу тебя, как только промою рану.  
  
Алек застонал, уворачиваясь от давления, но затих под мягкое, успокаивающее шипение Магнуса.  
  
Удерживая парня на месте и продолжая выводить руны, Джейс поднял глаза на мага и выгнул бровь.  
  
\- А ты не мог просто наколдовать марлю и бинты? Призвать их из какого-нибудь там Китая или еще откуда?  
  
Магнус улыбнулся, глядя на свою рубашку, безвозвратно испорченную там, где она касалась бедра Алека, и щелкнул пальцами свободной руки, призывая чашу с водой и чистую ткань.  
  
\- …Да, но тогда я бы не оказался без рубашки.  
  
Он усмехнулся, когда Алек расплылся в глупой улыбке, уставившись на его бессмертную грудь и водя пальцами по загорелой коже.  
  
\- Я пытался отвлечь тебя от боли.  
  
\- И у тебя получилось.  
  
Джейс откашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание.  
  
\- Кхм… так ты им займешься? Потому что, чтобы ни собиралось происходить дальше, я не желаю становиться этому свидетелем.  
  
Магнус рассмеялся, но даже головы не поднял от раны, продолжая аккуратно промывать порез.  
  
\- Конечно. Я скажу Алеку, чтобы завтра он позвонил тебе и Изабель сообщить, что с ним все в порядке.  
  
Поднявшись, блондин разгладил складки на куртке.  
  
\- Было бы неплохо, спасибо. Она не хотела его оставлять, но нужно было вернуть заключенного под стражу.  
  
Алек едва обратил внимание, когда Джейс положил ему руку на плечо.  
  
\- Пока, приятель.  
  
\- Пока, Джейс.  
  
Магнус смотрел на Джейса довольно долго, чтобы встретиться с ним глазами, прежде чем тот выйдет за дверь.  
  
\- Спасибо, Джейс, передавай от меня привет Изабель.  
  
Затянув рану и наложив повязку, Магнус склонился для поцелуя.  
  
\- Ангел, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Алек улыбнулся, сонно моргая тяжелыми веками.  
  
\- Гораздо лучше.  
  
\- Хорошо, а теперь давай-ка переместим тебя в кровать.  
  
Наклонившись и закинув руку охотника себе на плечо, маг обхватил его за талию и поднял с дивана.  
  
\- Уххуу, мы собираемся?..  
  
Смеясь, Магнус дотащил парня до спальни и бережно уложил его в постель.  
  
\- Нет, любимый. Думаю, нам лучше подождать, пока ты полностью не выздоровеешь. Мы же не хотим, чтобы рана открылась и залила нам кровью все простыни?  
  
\- Оу, можем мы хотя бы пообжиматься чуток? Я не буду двигаться, обещаю.  
  
Натянув Алеку по самую грудь одеяло и подоткнув его со всех сторон, Магнус улыбнулся.  
  
\- Если обещаешь себя хорошо вести, то ладно.  
  
Расплывшись в улыбке и выпростав руки, Алек протянул их к своему парню.  
  
\- Тогда иди ко мне. Твой раненый солдат требует внимания.  
  
Магнус грациозно забрался на кровать и рассмеялся, когда Алек притянул его к себе на грудь так, что они оказались лицом к лицу.  
  
\- Мой прекрасный охотник.  
  
Улыбнувшись и поцеловав Магнуса, Алек ощутил на языке знакомый вкус магии.  
  
\- Мой великолепный маг.


End file.
